


Jinkies! albo o tym, że Apokalipsa blednie wobec problemów osobistych

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Scooby doo verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, happy verse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nie pamięta tego, co przydarzyło mu się tej nocy, Cas nie ma zamiaru mu tego przypominać, a Sam się domyśla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinkies! albo o tym, że Apokalipsa blednie wobec problemów osobistych

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



> Kontynuacja "...gdyby nie te przeklęte demony", na życzenie Kasssumi. Alternatywne (czyt. nie-angstowe) zakończenie sezonu 6. Nie jestem do końca zadowolona ze sceny seksu, ale lepsza już nie będzie, więc suck it.  
> Rozmowa o Supermanie i kryptonicie złamała mi serce, dlatego musiałam ją poprawić. Czytaj: sfluffować. I regret NOTHING.

\- Zabij mnie, Sammy, zastrzel mnie jak psa – chrypi Dean, a przynajmniej wydaje mu się, że tak chrypi, bo w jego uszach brzmi to jak… no cóż, jak chrypienie, owszem, ale raczej takie wydawane przez nienaoliwione zawiasy, a nie przez istotę żywą.

  
Półżywą.

  
Na szczęście jego genialny braciszek ma - pośród zapewne niezliczonych, choć sprytnie ukrywanych zalet - także zdolności językowe i już dawno udało mu się opanować późno-pijacko-Deański (dialekt kacowy) w stopniu wybitnie zaawansowanym. A do tego jest najbardziej wredną suczą na świecie, trzeba tu nadmienić.

  
\- Wiesz, co najlepiej pomaga na kaca?

  
\- Nie mów tego na głos – jęczy Dean, ale nadmieniono już, że Sam jest wredną suczą, prawda? Więc Dean ledwo ma czas, żeby spaść z łóżka i dowlec się do łazienki, kiedy Sam z dziką satysfakcją w głosie odmalowuje przed nim wizję tłustych burgerów zaserwowanych w popielniczce pełnej petów.

  
\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, po kim masz tę sukowatość, ty sukinsynu – mamrocze Dean, kiedy wreszcie ma pewność, że jedynym, co wyjdzie z jego ust będą powyższe słowa. Wszystko inne spływa już wesoło rurami i Dean, krzywiąc się, próbuje pogodzić ze sobą odrażającą wizję burgera w popielniczce z faktem, że naprawdę ma na tego burgera ochotę, bo w jego żołądku otworzyła się teraz czarna dziura, która domaga się natychmiastowego zapełnienia. Zamiast tego Dean wyciska na język pół tubki pasty do zębów.

  
Sam chichocze, zadowolony, że wreszcie udało mu się odegrać za sytuację sprzed lat (Jezu, Sammy, dorośnij wreszcie), ale przy okazji obrzuca Deana zatroskanym spojrzeniem, zerkając przez otwarte drzwi łazienki.

  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?

  
\- Zajebiście – odpowiada nieco bełkotliwie Dean, wypluwając pastę i spłukując miętowy smak, który przyprawia go o suche skurcze wymiotne. Podchodzi chwiejnym krokiem do łóżka. – Z wyjątkiem tego, że urwał mi się film i nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy tu przyjechaliśmy.

  
\- Musiałeś nieźle zabalować, kiedy wyszedłem. – W głosie Sama słychać wyrzut i źle zakamuflowany niepokój.

  
\- Musiałem – potakuje Dean. – Ale i tak nic nie pamiętam. Chociaż… – Dean przygląda się swojemu wygniecionemu ubraniu, którego najwyraźniej nie zdążył zmienić, zanim zapadł w pijacki letarg (nic dziwnego). – Ha! Pachnę jak seks. Znaczy, że przynajmniej miałem towarzystwo.

  
\- Albo że twoja rączka poczuła się zaniedbywana – dogryza mu Sam, ale Dean wie lepiej. Na kacu jego powonienie wyostrza się tak, że Dean bez trudu może na sobie wyczuć obcy zapach. No, może nie do końca obcy, ale aż tak dobrego węchu to Dean nie posiada, więc w końcu przestaje węszyć. – Znalazłem cię na podłodze przy prysznicu, tak dla twojej wiadomości. Mogłem cię wpakować pod zimną wodę, ale zamiast tego pozwoliłem ci się wyspać na łóżku. Wiedz, jakim jestem wspaniałym bratem.

  
\- Wspaniali bracia przynoszą niedysponowanemu rodzeństwu porządne śniadanie, Sammy. Musisz się jeszcze dużo nauczyć.

  
Sam bez słowa wskazuje stolik przy łóżku Deana, na którym leży papierowa torba z Happy Burger World.

  
\- Na pewno zapomniałeś o ciastku – mruczy Dean, tak dla zasady, ale ciastko jest, burgery mają dodatkową cebulkę i zero sałaty, a kawa jest gorąca i pachnąca, więc Dean szybko wpycha do ust garść frytek i mamrocze coś, co można uznać za podziękowanie, chociaż równie dobrze mogłoby to być coś w rodzaju „cholerny mądrala”, ale po to właśnie te frytki, żeby nie można było zrozumieć. Sammy i tak wydaje się usatysfakcjonowany, bo nie ględzi więcej, tylko wraca do swojego laptopa i automatycznie przechodzi w tryb łowcy.

  
\- No więc, mamy robotę. W sąsiednim mieście zginęła kobieta. W zamkniętym od środka mieszkaniu.

  
Dean czeka na dalsze informacje, ale Sam czasem bywa cholernym showmanem i oczywiście nie udzieli ich sam z siebie.

  
\- Okej – poddaje się w końcu Dean. – To skąd wiemy, że to nie samobójstwo ani fabuła podrzędnego kryminału? Bo wiemy, tak?

  
\- Bo – Sam rozjaśnia się i odwraca laptopa monitorem w kierunku Deana, pokazując zdjęcie, które dla skacowanego mózgu wygląda jak barwna plama. – wisiała głową w dół, przybita do ściany 15-calowymi gwoździami, na których główkach wyryto sumeryjskie zaklęcia, o ile mogę się zorientować po tych szkicach. Och, i ktoś wyrwał jej oczy i wcisnął jej do gardła.

  
\- Tyle zachodu – mruczy Dean, żując burgera. – Nie wystarczyło wyrzucić jej ze znajomych na fejsie? Może to tylko zwykły psychol z inklil… linki… iniklili… ze świrem na punkcie starej religii?

  
Sam krzywi się, wyraźnie nie podzielając poczucia humoru brata. Otwiera kolejne okienko w przeglądarce.

  
\- Według miejscowej legendy w okolicach tamtego budynku żył… - zaczyna, ale Dean przerywa mu bezlitośnie:

  
\- Żadnych legend przed śniadaniem, Sammy.

  
\- Przecież właśnie je zjadłeś!

  
\- Nie-e – Dean podnosi palec wskazujący. – To było uzupełnienie kolacji. Teraz jestem gotowy na śniadanie. Znaczy będę gotowy, po prysznicu.

  
\- A potem kupimy ci Scooby-chrupki – mamrocze Sam i Dean czuje, jakby coś dziabnęło go pod żebro, kiedy to słyszy, ale nie może skojarzyć, dlaczego coś miałoby go dziabać z powodu chrupków. – Serio, gdzie ty to wszystko mieścisz, karzełku?

  
Dean zabija go spojrzeniem, ale Winchesterowie są jak karaluchy, więc Sam żyje sobie dalej i szczerzy się znad laptopa.

  
\- Rób się na bóstwo i wychodzimy.

  
\- Pierdol się – radzi mu Dean i zamyka się w łazience.  
  
  
***  
  
Jest niedzielne przedpołudnie (nie ma weekendu dla bezbożnych, myśli filozoficznie Dean) i knajpa, przed którą parkują, jest pełna rodzin stacjonujących tu po drodze do jakiegoś lokalnego parku rozrywki. Głowa Deana prawie eksploduje, kiedy wchodzą do środka, ale na szczęście budka, w której siadają, w znacznej mierze izoluje ich od jazgotu, więc właściciele nie muszą się obawiać zmiany wystroju na art mózgeaux. W dodatku serwowane tu burgery okazują się boskie – czterowarstwowe potwory z wołowiną, która jeszcze rankiem muczała gdzieś na teksaskiej farmie, z plastrami bekonu bezwstydnie wystającymi ze środka niczym języki gwiazd porno, z cebulą pokrojoną w grube, soczyste krążki, a nie jakieś ledwo wyczuwalne mini-kosteczki, z sosem, który smakuje jak wielokrotny orgazm i jest go tyle, że wkrótce zaczyna ściekać Deanowi po brodzie (na co Sam patrzy z niesmakiem, ale kij mu w oko, połowa burgerowej rozkoszy to usmarowanie się sosem) i najbardziej chrupiącą bułką, jaką Dean miał kiedykolwiek przyjemność – ekstazę – spożywać.

  
Z każdą chwilą twarz Sama robi się jeszcze bardziej sucza niż zwykle, w miarę jak Dean zaczyna z siebie wydawać coraz bardziej pornograficzne dźwięki. Na litość boską…

  
\- Stary, opanuj się – syczy w końcu, zażenowany. – Albo wynajmijcie sobie pokój.

  
\- Nie wyżywaj się na mnie za to, że twoje jedzenie nie daje ci tyle satysfakcji – odpowiada Dean, obrzucając pogardliwym spojrzeniem sałatkę Multi-Veggie, którą Sam chrupie w całkowitym milczeniu. – Nie powinieneś tkwić w związku, który cię nie zadowala, Sammy. Spróbuj czegoś nowego. Dodaj życiu pikanterii – podsuwa bratu buteleczkę sosu tabasco.

  
\- Odezwał się specjalista od związków.

  
\- Hej – Dean oblizuje palce i mruży oczy, pojękując z zadowoleniem. – Wiem o nich na tyle dużo, by trzymać się od nich z daleka. Och, mój Boże, te frytki są jak seks w Impali.

  
\- Nie mów mi, że robiłeś to w Impali, przecież ja tam czasem nocuję! – Sam macha rękami w bezsilnej złości. – Ohyda.

  
\- Seks to naturalna rzecz, Sammy. Powinieneś jej czasem spróbować, skoro tak lubisz żyć w zgodzie z naturą.

  
\- Palant – mruczy Sam, z furią dziabiąc sałatkę widelcem.

  
\- Sucz. To co z tym psycholem od oczu w gardle?

  
Sam łypie na niego.

  
\- No więc podobno mieszkał tam na początku dwudziestego wieku krawiec…

  
Dzwonek nad drzwiami knajpki dźwięczy, drzwi się otwierają i do środka wchodzi wepchnięty nagłym podmuchem wiatru Castiel. Jego płaszcz łopocze przez chwilę, zanim drzwi się zamykają, a anioł toczy spojrzeniem po lokalu. Kiedy spostrzega braci Winchester, rusza w ich kierunku, zwinnie wymijając stoliki i biegające bezładnie dzieci. Dean przyłapuje się na tym, że wgapia się w idącego Castiela z czymś w rodzaju podziwu. Bo też mało kto porusza się tak płynnie, z takim wdziękiem i… no wiecie. To jest taki męski podziw. Całkowicie męski i heteroseksualny podziw żywiony wobec kogoś, kto potrafiłby wyrżnąć armię demonów, robiąc z tego balet. Nie żeby Dean lubił balet. Nawet dwukrotny seans „Czarnego łabędzia” nie zdołał go przekonać. Ale Castiel porusza się tak zgrabnie…

  
Dean napycha sobie frytek do ust i intensywnie wbija wzrok w obfity dekolt kelnerki.

  
\- Witaj, Dean. Sam – Castiel siada obok Deana, przyciskając się do niego ramieniem na wąskiej kanapie. Dziesiątki pogadanek na temat przestrzeni osobistej najwyraźniej poszły w zapomnienie, chociaż Dean nigdy jeszcze nie widział, żeby Cas naruszał przestrzeń Sama czy kogokolwiek innego, więc może Cas jest po prostu wrednym sukinsynem, który lubi wyprowadzać Deana z równowagi i tylko udaje takie słodkie niebieskookie niewiniątko. Nie, Dean wcale właśnie nie pomyślał słowa „słodki” w odniesieniu do Castiela.

  
\- Hej, Cas. Co słychać?

  
\- Nic nowego, poza tym, co miałem ci powiedzieć wczoraj, ale ze względu na to, co zaszło, nie powiedziałem.

  
\- Och – mówi Dean i na wszelki wypadek szybko dodaje: - Przepraszam. Byłem pijany jak świnia i pewnie ci nabluzgałem, tak? Sorry, Cas, nic nie pamiętam, ale przepraszam. To o co chodziło?

  
Castiel patrzy na niego w milczeniu, marszcząc brwi i nieznacznie poruszając wargami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. W końcu jednak wzdycha i odwraca wzrok.

  
\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Dean. Nic się nie stało. Nic ważnego, jak widać.

  
\- Super – Dean pakuje do ust kolejną porcję frytek i, tknięty nagłą sympatią, podsuwa talerz Castielowi. – Spróbuj. Normalnie orgazm. Przynajmniej w ten sposób poczujesz, jak to jest. – Szczerzy się niewinnie i poklepuje Castiela po ramieniu.

  
Castiel obrzuca go szybkim spojrzeniem, które Dean uznaje za spanikowane, po czym bierze w palce jedną frytkę i z namaszczeniem podnosi ją do ust. Dean nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego ten widok wydaje mu się tak fascynujący – poza tym, oczywiście, że obok niego siedzi anioł Pański w tanim prochowcu, żujący w skupieniu frytkę w pełnej rozwrzeszczanych dzieciaków żarłodajni, co samo w sobie nie jest czymś, co normalni ludzie widują na co dzień – ale nie może oderwać wzroku.

  
\- No i jak? – pyta niecierpliwie, kiedy Castiel przełyka.

  
\- Smakuje jak smażony ziemniak z przyprawami.

  
\- Mówisz tak, bo nie masz z czym porównać – Dean zabiera talerz i zjada resztę frytek. – No dalej, co tam miałeś nam powiedzieć, czego nie powiedziałeś mi wczoraj? Crowley zapoznał cię z jakimś swoim kolegą?

  
Castiel zaciska wargi.

  
\- Mówiłem ci, że współpraca z Crowleyem jest koniecznością. Nie mam innego wyjścia, Dean. Nie możesz tego zrozumieć?

  
\- Okej, okej – Dean podnosi obie ręce. – Domyślam się, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Wczoraj. Tak?

  
Castiel kiwa głową, chociaż trochę niepewnie.

  
\- Między innymi.

  
\- I nawrzeszczałem na ciebie, a ty odfrunąłeś, a ja znalazłem sobie jakąś fajną laskę, żeby odreagować.

  
\- Powiedzmy – mamrocze Castiel, dziwnie skrępowany. Sam zaczyna mu się uważniej przyglądać, ale anioł natychmiast przechodzi w tryb Terminatora z twarzą jak kamień i kijem w tyłku, więc Sam nie może rozszyfrować, co go w ten tyłek ugryzło.

  
Dopiero gdy Dean podnosi kubek z kawą i znowu zaczyna wydawać te swoje odgłosy – widocznie kawa dorównuje burgerom i frytkom, czego Sam nie może niestety powiedzieć o swoim soku pomarańczowym i kto do cholery mógł się spodziewać, że sok pomarańczowy będzie tak paskudny?! – a Castiel rzuca mu ukradkowe spojrzenie, rumieni się (SZOK!) i wysuwa koniuszek języka, by przesunąć nim szybko po wargach (PODWÓJNY SZOK Z LODEM I PARASOLKĄ!!!), Sam załapuje.

  
Oż kurwa.

  
Oż… _KURWA_.

  
Dean nadal entuzjastycznie siorbie swoją kawę, a Sam nie może odlepić oczu od Castiela, który nagle wygląda jak wyrzucony z samochodu, moknący na zimnym deszczu szczeniaczek.

  
Sam nie lubi się powtarzać, ale…

  
…oż…

  
…kurwa…  
  
  
***  
  
No więc od tej pory Sam zaczyna zauważać pewne rzeczy. Na przykład to, że Castielowi już nie zdarza się lądować tak, że zajmuje prawie tę samą przestrzeń, co Dean. Teraz już zawsze pojawia się w przepisowej odległości. Albo to, że anioł już nie przewierca (czytaj: pożera) Deana wzrokiem, jak to miał w zwyczaju, ale dość szybko odwraca od niego oczy i woli patrzeć na Sama. Co jest cholernie krępujące i Sam nie może zrozumieć, jak Dean mógł wytrzymać to laserowe spojrzenie, ba, a nawet odpowiadać Castielowi tym samym. Sam nie może. Albo to, że ilekroć Castiel wymawia imię Deana, jego głos robi się niższy, drżący, i Cas niemal natychmiast musi odchrząknąć, by to ukryć.

  
Krótko mówiąc, Cas zachowuje się jak dziewczyna porzucona zaraz po pierwszej randce. Sam nie ma ochoty się domyślać, skąd mu się to wzięło, ale się domyśla – coś się wydarzyło, coś, co Castiel pamięta, a co Dean najwyraźniej utopił w alkoholowym zapomnieniu.

  
Bo Dean zdaje się niczego nie zauważać. Tępy młot.

  
Sam ma okropne przeczucie, że będzie musiał porozmawiać ze swoim bratem. Ta myśl przeraża go bardziej niż nadchodzący sequel Apokalipsy.  
  
***  
  
\- Dean! – nie wytrzymuje w końcu Sam. Serio, czasem ma ochotę udusić swojego brata. Albo zastrzelić. Albo dziabnąć nożem. Albo naszprycować czymś te jego cholerne ciasta i burgery i „ups, zapomniałem, jaki jest numer na pogotowie”.

  
Dean przestaje jęczeć, ale nie na długo, bo dopiero co wrzucił kolejną ćwiartkę do automatu i Magiczne Paluszki będą go czarować jeszcze przez co najmniej pięć minut.

  
Pięć minut perwersyjnego jęczenia, jakby… NIE, Sam nie będzie o tym nawet myślał. Tylko że nie myślałoby mu się dużo lepiej, gdyby Dean, kurwa, PRZESTAŁ JĘCZEĆ.

  
\- **DEAN!**

  
\- Cooo…ooooo…ooooo…ooooo – jęczy Dean i to brzmi zupełnie jak… **NIE**.

  
\- Przeszkadzasz mi. Próbuję pracować. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych.

  
\- Niektórzy mają wstrząs mózgu pooo…ooo tym, jak zostali rzuceni oooooch…oooooo ścianę, próbując ratować tyłek swojemu irytującemu bratu, i potrzebują odrobiny odpoczynkuuuuuuuu…uuummmmmmm.

  
\- I oczywiście trzęsące się łóżko uważasz za najlepsze remedium na wstrząs mózgu.

  
\- Morda w kubeł. Magiczne Paluszki są dobre na wszystkoooooo – jęczy Dean. Sam dobrze widzi, że Dean jest zielony na twarzy i że lada chwila nadejdzie pora na Pana Wiaderko, ale nie ma na świecie osoby bardziej upartej niż jego brat, jeśli chodzi o folgowanie swoim chorym nałogom. W dodatku przez całą poprzednią sesję Paluszków Dean próbował jednocześnie jeść ciasto wiśniowe z bardzo płynnym nadzieniem, co oczywiście skończyło się tak, że teraz łóżko pokryte jest okruchami, a Dean usmarowany krwiście czerwoną papką, jakby jakieś stworzenie eksplodowało mu tuż przed twarzą, obryzgując go wnętrznościami, albo jakby Dean robił dobrze lasce z okresem, ugh, STOP, żadnych skojarzeń z seksem, kiedy myślisz o swoim bracie, Sam! Masz już wystarczająco przerąbane w życiu. Więc Sam robi suczą twarz, którą Dean całkowicie ignoruje, i wraca do guglowania.

  
Przez to jęczenie nie słyszy szumu skrzydeł i dopiero grobowe „Witaj, Dean. Sam.” uświadamia mu, że w pokoju pojawił się Castiel.

  
\- Heee…eej, Caaaa…aaaa…aaaaaaa…aaas – jęczy Dean i Sam przeklina go w myślach, bo to najbardziej wyuzdane powitanie, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał z ust swojego brata.

  
Ekhem. Nie żeby często słyszał takie powitania. Z ust swojego brata, znaczy.

  
Castiel wygląda trochę nieswojo i wyraźnie omija wzrokiem rozciągniętego na wibrującym łóżku, upacianego wiśniowymi flakami Deana.

  
\- Przynoszę… – odchrząkuje nerwowo. – Przynoszę wieści na temat artefaktu, który może pomóc mi pokonać Rafaela bez konieczności sięgania po zawartość Czyśćca.

  
\- O – Sam zamyka laptopa, a Dean otwiera oczy. – Możemy ci jakoś pomóc?

  
Castiel kiwa głową, nadal zwracając się do Sama.

  
\- Właśnie po to przybyłem. Artefakt znajduje się w domu obwarowanym anty-anielskimi sigilami i, ponieważ Dean miał mi za złe, że wcześniej nie zwróciłem się do was po pomoc, uznałem, że może zechcecie go dla mnie zdobyć.

  
Samowi nie umyka sposób, w jaki Castiel wymawia imię Deana. Lekko zadyszany sposób.

  
\- Mamy go rąbnąć, tak? – pyta Dean, który oczywiście nie zauważa niczego.

  
\- Jestem pewien, że właściciel domu zgodzi się użyczyć wam swojej własności, jeśli wyjaśnicie mu, do czego jest wam potrzebna.

  
\- Jasne. Sam, idziemy powiedzieć kolekcjonerowi antyków, że jego starożytny wichajster jest potrzebny aniołowi w prochowcu, żeby mógł skopać tyłek innemu aniołowi, który chodzi w ciele kobiety, ale tak naprawdę jest facetem, a tak zupełnie naprawdę to jest bezcielesną i bezpłciową falą czegoś tam, a to wszystko po to, aby uratować świat przed Apokalipsą 2: Reaktywacją, bo tę wcześniejszą już powstrzymaliśmy. Och, i powiemy to facetowi, który ma na ścianach anty-anielskie sigile, jak każdy przeciętny Amerykanin. Czy tak, Cas?

  
\- To był sarkazm, Dean? Dobrze wiesz, że nie potrafię go odróżnić od zwykłego stwierdzenia.

  
Dean wzdycha i oczywiście wibrujące łóżko przekształca ten dźwięk w coś rozpustnie obscenicznego. Castiel przełyka ślinę, a Sama nagle zalewa fala współczucia.

  
\- Jasne, że pomożemy – mówi szybko. – Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi – Sam z pełną premedytacją udaje, że nie słyszy, jak Castiel mruczy „właśnie próbuję”. – Wiesz przecież, że to debil…

  
\- Heee…eej! – jęczy perwersyjnie Dean.

  
\- …więc po prostu powiedz nam, dokąd mamy pójść, a my to załatwimy.

  
Castiel wyraźnie się rozjaśnia, chociaż na krótko, bo kolejny odgłos z łóżka Deana znów wytrąca go z równowagi i w oczach anioła pojawia się coś na kształt popłochu. Szybko wsuwa dłoń do kieszeni prochowca i wyciąga z niej kartkę papieru.

  
\- Adres. Spotkamy się na miejscu.

  
\- Nie podrzucisz nas? – Sam marszczy czoło. Z adresu wynika, że podróż Impalą zabierze im co najmniej dwa dni.

  
\- Dean… – Castiel urywa i odchrząkuje. – …nie lubi podróżować w ten sposób. Pomyślałem, że wolałby tam pojechać.

  
\- I dobrze pomyślałeś – mamrocze Dean. – Cieszę się, że pamiętasz.

  
Castiel znika bez słowa. W chwilę później łóżko Deana przestaje wibrować i Dean wzdycha smutno, ale nie wrzuca kolejnej ćwiartki. Pewnie mu zabrakło. Sam nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru wesprzeć brata w potrzebie.

  
\- Sammy – mówi w końcu Dean. – Coś jest nie tak z moim aniołem.

  
Sam ma ochotę wrzasnąć i rąbnąć Deana w ten głupi łeb.

  
\- Co ty nie powiesz – W jego głosie wcale nie ma uszczypliwości. Wcale.

  
Dean podnosi się na łokciu.

  
\- Też to zauważyłeś? Dziwnie się zachowuje. Jakoś tak… nie jak Cas.

  
\- To znaczy?

  
\- Bo ja wiem…

  
Sam przewraca oczami. Tak, to prawda, do tej pory nie zdobył się na odwagę, by przeprowadzić z Deanem Poważną, Męską Rozmowę o Konsekwencjach Bałamucenia Anioła Pańskiego Po Pijaku, ale miał nadzieję, że Dean jakoś sam się domyśli, co w trawie piszczy. I może by się domyślił, gdyby nie był taką emocjonalną kaleką.

  
\- Nie patrzy mi w oczy – mówi tymczasem Dean. – Nie pojawia mi się na głowie, nie włazi do moich snów, pozwala nam jeździć, zamiast bez pytania przeteleportować nas na miejsce… To nie jest normalne, Sam. Widzisz to, prawda?

  
\- Widzę. – _Rany boskie, Dean, domyśl się wreszcie, idioto_.

  
\- Anioł mi się popsuł, Sammy – mówi z niepokojem Dean.

_Przerwa na reklamy_

( _W moich opowiadaniach Dean zawsze tak wygląda, kiedy je. Deal with it._ )

_Koniec reklam_

Mniej więcej tydzień po tym, jak odzyskał duszę, Sam odkrył zjawisko zwane Destielem.

  
Wyglądało na to, że Chuck jednak postanowił zaryzykować i wydał kolejny rozdział z życia braci Winchester, ten, w którym na scenę wkraczają anioły, a przede wszystkim jeden anioł, „o mrocznym wejrzeniu i posępnym głosie, groźny i przytłaczający, o skrzydłach potężnych niczym nawałnica” – słowem: Cas. Opis Castiela stanowił motto jednego z fanfików, stąd Sam wie, że grafomański styl Chucka zdecydowanie się nie poprawił, za to z pewnością przyczynił się do podgrzania atmosfery w zdominowanym przez niewyżyte seksualnie kobiety fandomie i do ożywienia dyskusji na przymierających ostatnio forach internetowych (Sam wiedział, że fora przymierały, bo od czasu, kiedy dowiedział się o istnieniu fanklubów serii „Supernatural”, znajdował grzeszną i wstydliwą przyjemność w ich przeglądaniu; gdyby Dean się o tym dowiedział, nie dałby mu żyć). Sam ma nadzieję, że nie dożyje czasów, w których Chuck wyda kolejne tomy. Znając swoje szczęście, jest pewien, że węszące wszędzie seksualne podteksty fanki natychmiast sparowałyby go z Gabrielem. Na zasadzie, że każdy z braci powinien mieć swojego anioła. I nawet jeśli Sam wciąż czuje ukłucie żalu, myśląc o losie, jaki spotkał archanioła, i wciąż ma nadzieję, że to wszystko okaże się tylko kolejną sztuczką, to nikomu nic do tego. I na pewno nie miałby ochoty czytać o swoich, ummm, „niebiańskich uniesieniach” z Gabrielem. Um. Nie żeby lubił czytać o uniesieniach Deana i Castiela. Um. Chociaż niektóre mają niezłe fabuły. Um. Zmiana tematu, okej?

  
W każdym razie w pewnym momencie Sam zaczyna podejrzewać, że żyje w Winchesterowym „Truman Show”, reżyserowanym przez bardzo złego reżysera i opartym na bardzo, bardzo złym scenariuszu. Prawdopodobnie redagowanym przez wspomnianego Chucka lub jedną z jego bardziej popapranych fanek. Albo to, albo Castiel jest najbardziej pechowym aniołem w garnizonie.

  
Bo przecież nie jest tak, że Dean bez przerwy, przez cały boży dzionek zachowuje się jak bezwstydna gwiazda porno, oralnie molestująca burgery i miotająca się po roztrzęsionych łóżkach. Wręcz przeciwnie, wbrew pozorom Dean zazwyczaj zachowuje się całkiem normalnie. W miarę normalnie. Owszem, przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie wszędzie trafiają się orgazmicznie smaczne burgery i nie każdy motelowy pokój jest wyposażony w łóżko z Magicznymi Paluszkami, więc Dean nie ma zbyt wielu okazji, by wyrazić swoje uznanie przy pomocy nielegalnych dźwięków – ale grunt to to, że takie chwile zdarzają się naprawdę rzadko. I Sam nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem Castiel zawsze trafia na jedną z nich. Poważnie, zaczyna współczuć temu biednemu, seksualnie sfrustrowanemu, skrzydlatemu sukinsynowi.

  
Teraz, dwa dni po tym, jak przynieśli Castielowi magiczny, anty-Rafaelowy dyngs (który wyglądał jak połączenie wibratora i kombinerek; Sam wolał nie pytać, jak Castiel zamierza go użyć), Dean akurat nic nie je, a siedzą w Impali, więc nie ma też mowy o Magicznych Paluszkach, ale z głośników rozbrzmiewa „Whole lotta love”, Dean śpiewa w chórze z Plantem i Sam zaczyna mieć złe przeczucia, bo zbliża się wiadomy fragment i niebezpieczeństwo, że Castiel pojawi się akurat teraz, wzrasta do niemal stu procent.

  
No i oczywiście. Dean właśnie wtóruje Plantowi w jego wokalnym orgazmie, kiedy na tylnym siedzeniu pojawia się Castiel.

  
Anioł przez chwilę otwiera i zamyka usta, patrząc ze zgrozą na jęczącego Deana, ale nie udaje mu się wykrztusić ani słowa. Dean zauważa go w końcu w lusterku i przerywa swój koncert.

  
\- Hej, Cas. Jak tam idzie kopanie dupy Rafaelowi?

  
Castiel wsuwa palec pod luźny supeł krawata i poluzowuje go jeszcze bardziej, jakby było mu za ciepło.

  
\- Zadziwiająco dobrze – odpowiada, wziąwszy najpierw kilka głębokich oddechów. – Dostarczony przez was artefakt pozwolił mi obezwładnić mojego brata i pozbawić go większej części jego mocy. Myślę, że Rafael trafił w końcu na swój kryptonit.

  
Dean traci panowanie nad kierownicą. Kiedy je odzyskuje, przez dłuższą chwilę gapi się we wsteczne lusterko z czymś, co Sam mógłby nazwać – gdyby był złośliwy – totalnym rozanieleniem.

  
\- Stary – mówi Dean. – Nawiązałeś do naszej popkultury. I to poprawnie.

  
Usta Castiela drżą i wyginają się nieznacznie ku górze.

  
\- Słyszałeś, Sam? Cas powiedział swój pierwszy, świadomy popkulturowy żart. To trzeba oblać.

  
\- Daj spokój, Dean – mruczy Sam. Nie jest pewien, czy Cas przypadkiem nie uzna głupiej paplaniny Deana za drwiny. – Powinniśmy raczej oblać to, że uniknęliśmy kolejnej Apokalipsy.

  
\- Hej – Dean podnosi znacząco palec. – Posługiwanie się popkulturowymi odniesieniami to istotny element amerykańskiej kultury, który należy cenić i pielęgnować. A uniknięcie kolejnej Apokalipsy to już odgrzewany kotlet.

  
Castiel wygląda, jakby nie wiedział, czy ma się cieszyć, że udało mu się zaimponować Deanowi, czy obrazić za to, że jego epicka walka z Rafaelem została przez Deana potraktowana z takim lekceważeniem.

  
\- Teraz pamiętam, jak się czułem, kiedy Sammy zasolił swojego pierwszego ducha. Jestem z ciebie dumny, Cas – dodaje Dean i uśmiech Castiela, do tej pory dość ostrożny, nagle obejmuje całą jego twarz, która wygładza się i rozjaśnia tak, że Cas wygląda o dziesięć lat młodziej. Co w przypadku miliardletniego anioła zapewne nie robi aż tak wielkiej różnicy, ale Dean i tak wydaje się tym poruszony i gapi się w lusterko na Castiela, który odpowiada mu spojrzeniem, i obaj szczerzą się coraz bardziej, i wszystko to zaczyna niebezpiecznie przypominać to coś, co fanki na forach „Supernatural” nazywają „eyefuckingiem”, z lusterkiem w roli kondoma, i Sam zdecydowanie wolałby być w tej chwili gdzie indziej, zwłaszcza że rozanielony (tak, Sam jest złośliwy) Dean nie zwraca uwagi na drogę i omal nie wjeżdża w kuper potężnego tira.

  
\- Jasna cholera! – Dean kręci gwałtownie kierownicą i Impala cudem omija ciężarówkę, przez chwilę jedzie na dwóch kołach, po czym opada ciężko, aż wszyscy trzej podskakują pod sufit, i powraca na właściwy pas, ścigana rozjuszonym trąbieniem klaksonu. – Już dobrze, kochanie, nic ci nie będzie – mówi Dean, głaszcząc uspokajająco kierownicę. Coś straszliwie zgrzyta pod maską i Dean kontynuuje głaskanie, aż Impala przestaje skrzypieć i znów mruczy jak zadowolony kocur. – Grzeczna dziewczynka.

  
Sam przewraca oczami, które przy końcu swego obrotu natrafiają na wsteczne lusterko i odbitego w nim Castiela. Anioł już się nie uśmiecha, tylko wpatruje się ponuro – Sam szybko śledzi linię jego wzroku i znów przewraca oczami – w dłonie Deana, pieszczące kierownicę miarowym ruchem. Castiel zaciska wargi i jego spojrzenie robi się tak pochmurne, jak niebo na horyzoncie.

  
Sam dochodzi do wniosku, że nie może już dłużej odkładać rozmowy ze swoim ślepym jak kret bratem.  
  
***

  
Tak się jednak składa, że kiedy Sam wychodzi z samochodu i udaje się do motelu, gdzie zamierza czekać na Deana, przygotowując się do Poważnej Rozmowy, Dean zostaje sam na sam z Castielem, który bynajmniej nie znika zaraz po tym, jak Impala zatrzymuje się na parkingu.

  
Dean zatrzaskuje drzwiczki i opiera się o Impalę, kręcąc kółkiem z kluczykami wokół palca.

  
\- No więc – zaczyna i milknie.

  
\- No więc – powtarza jak echo Castiel.

  
\- Zapobiegłeś kolejnej Apokalipsie, więc wszystko będzie już chyba dobrze?

  
Castiel wzrusza ramionami i Dean mimo woli krzywi się, bo to zbyt ludzki gest jak na niego. Anioły nie powinny tak robić. Nie powinny zniżać się do poziomu człowieka. _**Cas**_ nie powinien zniżać się do poziomu _**Deana**_. Zrobił to… zrobi… zrobiłby w tej drugiej rzeczywistości, tej, której Dean nie ma ochoty zobaczyć po raz drugi, ale którą widuje w swoich najgorszych koszmarach. Nic nie wstrząsnęło nim bardziej, niż ten zdegenerowany, nafaszerowany narkotykami wrak anioła, nienawidzący samego siebie równie bezgranicznie, jak Dean czasami nienawidzi tego, co widzi w lustrze.

  
Powinien się cieszyć, że Cas trochę się uczłowieczył. Że nie jest już takim nadętym sukinsynem, narzędziem, bezkrytycznie oddanym swoim przełożonym. Że potrafi zrobić aluzję do Supermana. I Dean się cieszy, oczywiście. Ale czasem boi się, że słowa tamtego biało ubranego dupka okażą się prawdą. Że czego by nie zrobili, zawsze skończą w tamtym cholernym ogrodzie. I że, jak zwykle, Dean będzie mógł za to winić tylko siebie.

  
\- Zawsze będzie coś do zrobienia. – Głos Castiela wyrywa go z ponurych rozmyślań i Dean podnosi głowę. Castiel patrzy na niego wyczekująco. Dean nie ma pojęcia, czego anioł się po nim spodziewa.

  
\- Racja.

  
Castiel przestępuje z nogi na nogę, jakby chciał już sobie pójść, ale nie wiedział, jak to zrobić, żeby nikogo nie obrazić. Dean nagle czuje się bardzo, bardzo wkurzony.

  
\- Czyli co, wracamy do domu, co, Cas? – cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby.

  
Castiel znów wzrusza ramionami i Dean ma ochotę nim potrząsnąć.

  
\- Zdobyłeś swój soniczny wibrator, czy co to tam było, zamknąłeś histerycznego braciszka w piwnicy i wracasz na swoją ojczystą chmurkę, tak? Misja na Ziemi zakończona sukcesem?

  
\- Jesteś zły – zauważa Castiel. Jak zwykle spostrzegawczy jak cholera.

  
\- Skąd. Jestem… Nie jestem zły, Cas. Po prostu… Nie pozwól mi cię zatrzymywać. Na pewno masz jakieś ważne sprawy do załatwienia w Niebie.

  
Oczy Castiela zwężają się i anioł zaciska wargi w wąską linię.

  
\- Oczywiście, że mam. Niebo jest w tej chwili pozbawione Gospodarza, a większość moich braci i sióstr poległa w bitwach. To ja sprzeciwiłem się Rafaelowi i przez to doprowadziłem do rozlewu krwi. Obowiązek zaprowadzenia porządku spoczywa na moich barkach, Dean, i czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, nie mogę być zawsze tutaj obecny, żeby spełniać twoje życzenia.

  
\- Obejdzie się – warczy Dean. – Wracaj do siebie, skoro nie masz tu już nic więcej do roboty. Nie musisz już poświęcać mi… nam swojego bezcennego czasu.

  
Dean nie ma szans zobaczyć ciosu, a tym bardziej na niego zareagować, więc nawet się nie dziwi, kiedy nagle ląduje ciężko na ziemi, ledwo unikając trzaśnięcia głową o kant chodnika, przygnieciony czymś, co wydaje się osiemdziesięcioma kilo mięśni, furii i łopoczącego prochowca.

  
\- Poświęciłem dla ciebie dużo więcej niż tylko czas, Dean – warczy Castiel. Dean spodziewa się, że anioł zaraz zacznie rzucać nim o ściany, ale Castiel tylko pochyla się niżej i wbija w niego spojrzenie zimne jak sztylet z lodu.

  
\- Nie wiesz - syczy Castiel, zaciskając pięści na koszuli Deana i unosząc jego górną połowę z ziemi, unieruchamiając nogi na tyle skutecznie, że Dean traci w nich czucie. – Nie wiesz, jak to jest, poświęcić dla kogoś wszystko – WSZYSTKO, Dean – i dowiedzieć się, że ten ktoś ma to wszystko gdzieś. Więc nie mów mi o poświęceniu. Zatrzymaj swoje opinie dla siebie.

  
Dean nie może oderwać wzroku od kipiących wściekłością oczu Castiela – wyglądają jak płonący lód, jak furia buzujących, trzaskających elektrycznych wyładowań. Źrenice są tak zwężone, że w ogóle ich nie widać i Dean wpatruje się w rozszalały bezmiar błękitu, w którym może dostrzec własną, zatopioną postać, małą, samotną i przestraszoną.

  
Ponad nim Castiel warczy i przysuwa się bliżej, wykorzystując każde dostępne wgłębienie w ciele Deana, by się w niego wtopić i uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę. Podnosi Deana jeszcze wyżej i pochyla głowę.

  
\- Nie wiesz – cedzi przez zęby. – Nie masz pojęcia, co dla ciebie poświęciłem, Dean. A ja nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobiłem.

  
Dean przełyka ślinę.

  
Castiel nagle marszczy brwi i jego oczy zaczynają błądzić po twarzy Deana, który oddycha z ulgą, bo zaczynał się już czuć jak ptak hipnotyzowany przez węża i niezdolny oderwać od niego wzroku. Anioł odsuwa się nieco, jakby trochę mniej pewny siebie, ale nie wypuszcza koszuli Deana z palców, więc Dean też się podnosi, ciągnięty przez anioła, i w rezultacie nie dzieli ich wcale większa odległość niż przedtem.

  
Wzrok Castiela przesuwa się na usta Deana, na jego nos, na policzki i czoło, wraca znów do ust i Castiel nagle oblizuje wargi.

  
\- Co się dzieje… – szepcze oszołomionym głosem. – Co robisz, Dean?

  
Nic nie robię, ty cholerny sukinsynu, chce odpowiedzieć Dean, ale Castiel nagle porusza biodrami i otwiera szerzej oczy, a Dean traci oddech.

  
\- Co ty ze mną robisz, Dean? – szepcze anioł i znów to robi, zupełnie nieświadomie, Dean widzi to w jego spłoszonych oczach.

  
Castiel wydaje cichy jęk i jego powieki trzepoczą, i Dean wie, co musi zrobić, bo ten idiota najwyraźniej o tym też nie ma pojęcia.

  
Wczepia palce we włosy Castiela i przyciąga go do siebie, natychmiast wsuwając język w jego rozchylone usta. Anioł mamrocze coś, spanikowany, i próbuje się uwolnić, ale nagle poddaje się z rozdzierającym jękiem i wsysa język Deana, jakby chciał wypić go przez słomkę. Jego palce drżą, kiedy kurczowo zaciska je na koszuli łowcy i Dean czuje się zmuszony, by rozluźnić uchwyt we włosach Castiela i pogłaskać go uspokajająco. Castiel wypuszcza powietrze przez nos i zamyka oczy, pomiaukując bezradnie.

  
Odrywa się od ust Deana i patrzy na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami.

  
\- To tego chciałem przez cały czas…? – pyta tak zaskoczonym głosem, że Dean nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. Dotyka ramienia Castiela i przesuwa po nim dłoń.

  
\- Kto cię tam wie – mówi. – Ale na pewno teraz tego chcesz.

  
Castiel marszczy brwi i spogląda w dół, na swoje krocze.

  
\- Och – mówi tylko i znów wsysa się w usta Deana, aż łowcy ciemnieje w oczach i Dean nagle wszystko sobie przypomina.

  
Coś szumi i łopocze i Dean nagle nie leży już na parkingowym chodniku, tylko na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji, bo jego szyja musi się mocno wykręcić, żeby potylica nie obijała się o klamkę. Najwidoczniej Castielowi ta pozycja też nie odpowiada, bo ściąga Deana w dół, tak że teraz to nogi łowcy muszą się zgiąć, żeby zmieścić się na siedzeniu, a Castiel wydaje pełen zadowolenia pomruk.

  
Przygniata Deana całym ciałem i całuje z taką żarłocznością, że Deanowi zaczyna się kręcić w głowie i łowca zastanawia się, czy całowanie Castiela już zawsze będzie się dla niego kończyć lekkim podduszeniem. Chociaż to i tak niska cena za ten śliski, giętki, zupełnie nie-anielski język wijący się w jego ustach z taką wężową zwinnością, jakby Castiel przez całe swoje życie nie robił niczego innego. Świadomość, że było wręcz przeciwnie i że to on, Dean Winchester, jest pierwszym, któremu Castiel wsunął język w gardło, pozbawia Deana tchu równie skutecznie jak rzeczony język.

  
Mimo zamkniętych oczu Dean zaczyna widzieć wirujące kręgi wyświetlające się pod jego powiekami i wreszcie odrywa usta od Castiela, dysząc tak ciężko, jakby właśnie wbiegł na sam szczyt budynku Chryslera. Castiel mruczy coś w proteście, Dean nie może zrozumieć słów, bo krew szumi mu w uszach, ale z całą pewnością jest tam gdzieś jego imię, może nawet powtórzone kilka razy, a potem usta Castiela przesuwają się na jego szyję. Dean czuje pierwsze, badawcze dotknięcie zębów, potem drugie, znacznie mocniejsze, które zamienia jego ciało w drżącą galaretę, i trzecie, po którym Dean wydaje kompromitująco niemęski odgłos i rozsuwa nogi. Udo Castiela wsuwa się między nie i biodra Deana podskakują bez udziału jego woli.

  
Wygląda na to, że Castiel nie zna umiaru także w podgryzaniu, więc kiedy wreszcie jego zęby ustępują miejsca językowi, Dean ma wrażenie, jakby anioł wygryzł mu pół gardła. Co wcale nie jest aż tak złe, jak Dean mógłby przypuszczać. Wręcz przeciwnie, Dean odchyla głowę jeszcze bardziej, odsłaniając kolejne miejsca na swojej szyi, które tylko czekają, aż Castiel zdecyduje się ruszyć dalej, ale anioł najwidoczniej czuje jakiś sentyment do ust łowcy, bo przesuwa się wyżej i znów zaczyna go całować, aż wargi Deana zaczynają mrowić i łaskotać, przeczulone do granic możliwości.

  
Castiel wydaje coraz bardziej zwierzęce dźwięki i coraz mocniej ociera się o biodro Deana, a w jego głosie pojawia się nutka frustracji, kiedy powtarza imię łowcy. Dean wcale mu się nie dziwi – bezpieczny seks bezpiecznym seksem, ale dzielące ich cztery warstwy materiału to jednak przesada. Opiera ręce na ramionach Castiela i próbuje go odepchnąć, ale Castiel warczy ostrzegawczo, przyciska się do niego jeszcze mocniej - niech go szlag, jest gorszy niż świętej pamięci Rumsfeld Bobby’ego, którego nigdy nie dawało się zepchnąć, kiedy wpadł w przyjacielski nastrój – i ociera o jego biodro jak napalony ogar piekielny – och, do wszystkich diabłów, skąd mu się biorą te cholerne psie porównania?!

  
Rozeźlony Dean odwraca głowę, nie zważając na kolejne zniecierpliwione warknięcie anioła.

  
\- Zaczekaj, Cas, złaź ze mnie! Zły anioł!

  
Dean wierci się coraz gwałtowniej i wreszcie udaje mu się zepchnąć Castiela, który skomli żałośnie i patrzy na niego szczenięcym wzro… STOP.

  
Przez kilka minut łapią oddech – to znaczy, Dean go łapie, a Castiel obserwuje go niepewnie, raz po raz przesuwając językiem po wargach.

  
\- Zmiana pozycji – mówi w końcu Dean.

  
Castiel przez chwilę wygląda, jakby nie rozumiał, potem, jakby nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem, a potem chyba całkowicie zmienia zdanie, bo nagle on i Dean kotłują się na tylnym siedzeniu, próbując zamienić się miejscami i nie skopać sobie przy tym cennych partii ciała. Nie do końca im się to udaje, ale Castiel to twardy sukinsyn i wkrótce jego zbolały wyraz twarzy ustępuje miejsca czemuś zgoła innemu, w miarę jak dłonie Deana rozpinają guziki jego koszuli, odsłaniając kolejne partie perfekcyjnej skóry. Dean pochyla się, by jej posmakować, i Castiel gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, jedną ręką chwytając się oparcia fotela, a drugą wsuwając we włosy łowcy.

  
Dean zastanawia się przelotnie, czy sigil odpędzający anioły wciąż gdzieś tam jest, wżarty w ciało Castiela, wrośnięty w jego żebra, ale na zewnątrz nie ma po nim ani śladu i Dean nie wyczuwa językiem nawet najdrobniejszej blizny, chociaż przesuwa nim po całej piersi Castiela, po każdym miejscu, które kiedyś spływało krwią anioła. Ma wrażenie, jakby lizał baterię, bo ciało Castiela wibruje od jakiejś ukrytej energii, która sprawia, że włoski na ramionach Deana unoszą się jak naelektryzowane. Jest niemal pewien, że na granicy słyszalności rozlega się bzyczenie dobiegające z wnętrza anioła. Coś jak głuchy warkot przyczajonego tygrysa. Albo jak jałowy bieg samochodu. Cokolwiek to jest, jest cholernie seksowne, i Dean zsuwa się jeszcze niżej, zaplątując się w zmiętoszony prochowiec, który wciąż tkwi na ramionach Castiela, kuląc się nieco, bo tylne siedzenie Impali może i jest wręcz stworzone do zaliczania dziewczyn, ale Castiel nie jest dziewczyną (okej, facetem też nie, uf, reputacja Deana wciąż jest niezagrożona, ale nie w tym rzecz) i Dean nie ma zbyt wiele miejsca na manewry.

  
I tak dobrze, że Cas wybrał sobie na nosiciela drobnego Jimmy’ego, zamiast poszukać kogoś, kto posturą przypominałby chodzący budynek Chryslera.

  
Dean rozpina spodnie Castiela i znów staje oko w oko ze Scooby’m – guh, już nigdy nie będzie mógł spojrzeć na ten pysk bez natychmiastowej erekcji, jak jakiś cholerny pies Pawłowa… och, Boże, po tej nocy Dean będzie chyba musiał dopisać dogofilię do listy swoich wcale nie tak znowu licznych zboczeń. Kto by pomyślał, że przebywanie z aniołami może być tak deprawujące.

  
Nos Scooby’ego jest wypukły i wilgotny i tym razem Dean nie traci czasu na obmacywanie go, tylko od razu wsuwa palce pod gumkę. Castiel instynktownie unosi biodra i Dean wykorzystuje ten moment, by ściągnąć bokserki razem ze spodniami, aż do kolan, a potem manewruje nogami Castiela, aż udaje mu się zdjąć nogawkę z jednej stopy, co w zupełności go zadowala. Castiel syczy, kiedy materiał ociera się o jego członek, i zaciska dłonie w pięści. Dean przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy nie rozebrać anioła do samego końca, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że wymagałoby to zbyt skomplikowanej gimnastyki i zajęło zbyt dużo czasu, w dodatku Castiel ma ten wyraz twarzy, który zwykle oznacza, że pokłady anielskiej cierpliwości właśnie się wyczerpują, a jego członek wygląda jak coś słodkiego, coś, co zostało stworzone, by to lizać – ślicznie zaróżowiony, jedwabiście gładki, lśniący od wilgoci – i Dean czuje, że jego usta napełniają się śliną, i na chwilę ogarnia go panika. Fantastycznie. Siedem lat spędzonych w wyłącznym i nieodłącznym towarzystwie Sammy’ego, jego odżywek do włosów i pedalskich sałatek z tofu wystarczyło, by zmienić Deana w kompletną...

  
Pytające „Dean?” wyrywa łowcę z ponurych rozmyślań i kieruje jego uwagę na Castiela. Anioł wspiera się na łokciach i patrzy na niego niepewnie, a zarazem nagląco. Dean mruga kilka razy i mruczy „jasne”.

  
Jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawia się nad logistyką i strategią, próbuje przypomnieć sobie, jak zabierały się do tego jego partnerki (to wcale nie takie łatwe, bo techniczne szczegóły jakoś giną pod mglistymi wspomnieniami, że po prostu było mu dobrze), a potem pochyla głowę.

  
Castiel wydaje dźwięk, który wyraża na poły zaskoczenie, na poły niedowierzanie, a kończy się dość jednoznacznym, rozedrganym jękiem. Głowa anioła opada bezwładnie na siedzenie, a palce zaczynają drapać tapicerkę, szukając w niej oparcia. Dean jak przez mgłę słyszy odgłos darcia i robi mentalną notkę, żeby później opieprzyć Castiela za skrzywdzenie jego ślicznotki, ale wtedy biodra anioła podskakują niespodziewanie i Dean natychmiast zapomina o Impali.

  
Castiel wcale nie jest tak słodki, jak mogłoby się zdawać, ale Dean wiedział o tym już wcześniej. Tym, co go zaskakuje, jest fakt, że Castiel smakuje zupełnie inaczej niż on. Jasne, Dean wie (oczywiście tylko teoretycznie), że smak nasienia różni się w zależności od mężczyzny – ba, nawet od jego diety, pory dnia czy innych pierdół – ale teraz na języku wyczuwa coś, czego nie powinno tam być, jakąś czystą, świeżą nutkę, coś jak smak powietrza po burzy albo jak zapach lasu po deszczu. Castiel nie jest ani zbyt słony, ani zbyt gorzki – zresztą jeśli teoria z dietą jest prawdziwa, to żywiący się powietrzem anioł nie powinien smakować inaczej – jest idealny, a im bardziej Dean skupia się na swojej robocie, tym wyraźniej wyczuwa jednak delikatny słodkawy posmak. Coś jak… gorzki miód? Kawa z brązowym cukrem? Migdały? Cynamon?

  
Jest tak zatopiony w upajaniu się tym smakiem, że nie słyszy, jak Castiel powtarza jego imię coraz bardziej zdyszanym głosem, i nie czuje palców, które zaciskają się w jego włosach, ani coraz bardziej nerwowych, chaotycznych ruchów, jakie wykonują biodra anioła, i kiedy jego zamknięte powieki podświetlają się nagle na pomarańczowo, jakby tuż przed nimi wybuchła supernowa, a eksplozja słono-słodkiej goryczy wypełnia jego usta, Dean nie ma na tyle przytomności umysłu, by zrozumieć, co to oznacza, poza tym, że teraz nareszcie płyn rozlewa się po wszystkich jego kubkach smakowych, oszałamiając je swoim bogactwem tak, że Dean już w ogóle nie jest w stanie zidentyfikować poszczególnych nutek, ale za to w końcu może przełknąć wszystko kilkoma satysfakcjonującymi łykami, owijając język wokół członka Castiela, by dotrzeć do każdej zabłąkanej kropelki.

  
Palce Castiela puszczają jego włosy i osuwają się bezwładnie na siedzenie, a Dean jeszcze przez chwilę liże mięknący członek, pomrukując z satysfakcją i powolutku wracając do rzeczywistości.

  
Która to rzeczywistość w końcu dopada go z subtelnością rozpędzonego pociągu i Dean na chwilę zastyga za zgrozą w oczach. Jezusmaria. Właśnie pozwolił drugiemu facetowi spuścić się w jego usta. Jezus. Maria.

  
Co gorsza, ta myśl nie przyprawia go o jakiś znaczący atak paniki.

  
Powietrze w Impali pachnie ozonem, ostro i świeżo, a także trochę jakby spalenizną, ale Dean nie przejmuje się tym i nie zastanawia, bo całą jego uwagę przyciąga Castiel.

  
Anioł wpatruje się w sufit Impali pustym wzrokiem, jego palce na przemian zaciskają się na strzępach tapicerki i rozluźniają, oddech jest nierówny i świszczący, a włosy tak potargane od zataczania głową po skórze obicia, że Dean aż musi się uśmiechnąć na ten widok. Owszem, Castiel nie jest aż tak słodki. Ale wygląda słodko jak cholera.

  
Dean podczołguje się wyżej i przywiera do ust Castiela, wykorzystując fakt, że anioł jest na wpół przytomny, by całkowicie zdominować pocałunek. Nie jest to zbyt trudne, bo Cas z początku w ogóle nie reaguje, jakby nawet nie zarejestrował jego bliskości, i przez chwilę Dean zastanawia się, czy tak właśnie anioły spędzają swój czas, kiedy siedzą w Niebie i akurat nie kopią sobie nawzajem tyłków, spowite Bożą Łaską, pogrążone w modlitewnej ekstazie, niepomne niczego innego, tak jak Cas jest teraz pogrążony w postorgazmicznej błogości; tak jak tamta wyrzeźbiona świątobliwa laska, przebita włócznią i wygięta w co najmniej dwuznacznej pozie; bo Cas wygląda, jakby przeżywał religijne objawienie, choć wyraz niedowierzania na jego twarzy lekko przeczy takiemu wnioskowi. Kiedy Castiel wreszcie mruga i koncentruje spojrzenie szeroko otwartych oczu na nosie Deana (co wyglądałoby komicznie, gdyby nie to, że Dean jest podniecony jak cholera i nie ma ochoty na żarty), też wcale nie próbuje mu się przeciwstawić, tylko miękko wzdycha i wsuwa palce we włosy łowcy.

  
\- Zamknij oczy – mamrocze Dean i Cas posłusznie je zamyka.

  
Kiedy wreszcie Dean się odsuwa, Castiel patrzy na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

  
\- Smakujesz inaczej – mówi niepewnie. – To… ja?

  
\- Uhm – mruczy Dean, pocierając nosem o policzek anioła.

  
\- Podoba mi się – mówi po chwili Castiel. – że smakujesz mną.

  
\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się – parska Dean.

  
\- Chyba powinienem… – Castiel zerka w dół, gdzie twardy jak diabli członek Deana kłuje go sugestywnie w udo.

  
\- Mhm – potwierdza Dean i unosi się nieco, pozwalając, by ręka Castiela wślizgnęła się między nich i rozpięła jego spodnie. – Och, tak – wzdycha, kiedy Castiel ujmuje go w dłoń i wyciąga na zewnątrz.

  
A potem nagle rozlega się łopot skrzydeł i Dean znów leży na plecach przygnieciony Castielem i zaplątany w jego płaszcz, z którym przez chwilę obaj się szamoczą, aż w końcu Castiel zrywa go niecierpliwie z ramion.

  
\- Co u diabła… – mamrocze Dean. – Nie mogłeś tego zrobić, kiedy poprzednio zmienialiśmy pozycję?

  
\- Wtedy byłem zbyt oszołomiony – wyjaśnia Castiel. – Teraz myślę jaśniej.

  
W przeciwieństwie do Deana, który powoli odpływa do Krainy Czarów, w miarę jak cała jego zdolność odczuwania zawęża się do podbrzusza i pieszczących go palców. Nawet ostry ból w szyi, kiedy Castiel powraca do swojego ulubionego podgryzania, nie wyrywa Deana z rozmarzenia, ale kiedy Castiel rozdziera mu koszulę i zaczyna wygryzać dróżkę w dół jego piersi, Dean wzdryga się lekko.

  
\- Um, czekaj, Cas, nie jestem pewien…

  
\- Hm? – Castiel podnosi oczy znad brzucha Deana, drapiąc zębami skórę, i Dean pozwala sobie na króciutkie sapnięcie, zanim kontynuuje:

  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę, żebyś zszedł jeszcze niżej.

  
Castiel marszczy brwi i zatrzymuje się.

  
\- Dlaczego?

  
\- Stary, ty gryziesz. Nie mam nic przeciwko, serio, ale nie tam, okej?

  
\- Okej – odpowiada Castiel i Dean nawet nie ma czasu się zirytować na tak lekceważący ton, bo usta Castiela zamykają się wokół główki jego penisa i nagle nic się już nie liczy, tylko to gorące i mokre ssanie, które zdaje się wyciągać z Deana duszę i rozum. A już na pewno ściąga jego mózg do poziomu krocza, bo Dean traci świadomość istnienia, nie czuje już nic, poza iskierkami rozpalającymi neurony i skaczącymi po jego podbrzuszu, aż we wnętrzu Deana rozpętuje się prawdziwe piekło płomieni, które ogarniają całe jego ciało, wypalają resztki świadomych myśli i zmieniają Deana w bełkoczące zwierzę.

  
A potem Castiel gryzie go – owszem, delikatnie, ale, cholera jasna, TAM SIĘ NIE GRYZIE – i Dean musi być jednak bardziej pokręcony niż mu się zdawało, bo zamiast natychmiast stracić zainteresowanie wraz z erekcją, wydaje chrapliwy krzyk i zaczyna szczytować tak gwałtownie, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Ma wrażenie, jakby minęły całe minuty, zanim wreszcie opada bezsilnie na siedzenie Impali, łapiąc oddech i czując, jak jego napięte mięśnie zaczynają się rozluźniać i drżeć. Castiel nadal trzyma go w ustach i ssie leciutko, jakby wciąż miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wyciągnąć z Deana jeszcze kropelkę, ale nie, mowy nie ma, Dean wyrzucił z siebie chyba cały zapas nasienia, który kumulował się w nim od czasu rozstania z Lisą, więc Castiel w końcu mruczy z rozczarowaniem i podnosi głowę. Jego niebieskie oczy wydają się świecić w ciemnościach, jakie zapadły na zewnątrz.

  
Przez chwilę tylko patrzą na siebie, Dean uspokajając oddech, a Castiel mierząc go badawczym spojrzeniem, aż w końcu Dean mówi:

  
\- Wow, Cas. Jesteś najlepiej obciągającym aniołem w garnizonie.

  
Castiel wygląda na zadowolonego.

  
\- Tego też nauczyłeś się od dostawcy pizzy?

  
\- Od niani – przyznaje Castiel, podpełzając w górę.

  
Tym razem to Dean może wyczuć swój własny smak w ustach anioła, i, do diabła, jemu też się to podoba. Po kilku chwilach Castiel znów zaczyna smakować sobą i Dean ponownie czuje iskierki przeskakujące po neuronach jak zapłon w Impali, i jego członek drga pytająco, próbując unieść główkę, ale nie ma na to za bardzo siły, więc Dean wzdycha i odwraca się.

  
\- To było miłe – mówi Castiel i Dean nie może powstrzymać histerycznego wyszczerza.

  
\- Miłe? – powtarza, dotykając twarzy anioła. Castiel przymyka na chwilę oczy i przysuwa się do dłoni Deana, pocierając o nią szorstkim policzkiem.

  
\- Bardzo. Dużo lepsze niż poprzednio. Czy zawsze jest lepiej niż poprzednio?

  
Wyszczerz Deana nie jest już histeryczny, ale pełen satysfakcji.

  
\- Zawsze, jeśli robisz to z Deanem Winchesterem – odpowiada. – Masz szczęście, że na mnie trafiłeś.

  
\- Mam – Castiel poważnie kiwa głową i Deanowi na chwilę zasycha w gardle na widok emocji, które przepływają przez zazwyczaj pokerową twarz anioła. Nie jest pewien, czy na pewno zasłużył, aby być ich adresatem. Do diabła, na pewno na to nie zasłużył. Castiel na pewno w końcu zorientuje się, jaki błąd popełnił, zrozumie, że trafił najgorzej, jak tylko mógł, skoro pozwolił tak marnej, słabej, zrujnowanej istocie jak Dean dotykać się i…

  
\- Dean – mruczy z wyrzutem Castiel. – Miej trochę wiary we mnie. Ciągle zapominasz, że w rzeczywistości jestem bezcielesną falą boskiego intelektu. Wiem, co robię.

  
\- Jasne. Mówi to ktoś, kto do ostatniej chwili nie wiedział, że ma ochotę mnie przelecieć na parkingu.

  
\- Żądza cielesna jest dla mnie czymś nowym – przyznaje Castiel, przesuwając nosem pod szczęką Deana i dotykając językiem jego pogryzionej szyi. Dean drży mimo woli. – ale to tylko jeden z aspektów naszej więzi.

  
\- Ach tak, nasza głęboka więź, jak mogłem o niej zapomnieć. Najwyraźniej nie na tyle głęboka, żebyś wpadał do nas częściej niż raz na miesiąc i nie układał się z demo…

  
\- Zamknij się, Dean.

  
Dean przez chwilę mocuje się mentalnie ze swoim ego, ale w końcu daje za wygraną. Nagle uświadamia sobie, że leżą we dwóch na wąskim siedzeniu samochodu, że deszcz wystukuje na karoserii usypiające staccato, że szyby są przytulnie zaparowane, a powietrze rozgrzane i przesycone zapachem seksu, i że jak nic w pobliżu czai się widmo postkoitalnych przytulasków. Kiedy Castiel kładzie głowę na jego piersi i wydaje pełne satysfakcji pufnięcie, widmo przybiera zdecydowanie wyraźniejszy kształt. Dean już zbiera się w sobie, żeby zaprotestować, ale w gardle Castiela zaczyna wibrować groźny warkot, jak poprzednio, kiedy Dean usiłował go zepchnąć, więc łowca poddaje się także na tym polu. Palce Castiela skrobią delikatnie skórę na jego piersi, gorący oddech owiewa mokre od potu zagłębienie pod gardłem, włosy łaskoczą wciąż wrażliwą bliznę w kształcie dłoni, kolano wciska się między uda Deana i w interesujący sposób opiera się o jego krocze, a do tego Dean czuje dodatkowy ciężar, jakby para ogromnych skrzydeł otulała ich dwóch i chroniła przed chłodem, który powoli zaczyna przesiąkać przez nieszczelną karoserię. Dean wzdycha, pozwala spojrzeniu wędrować po znajomych krzywiznach Impali i marszczy brwi.

  
\- Cas – mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Tapicerka się rozpuściła. A na suficie jest wypalony kształt skrzydeł. Masz coś na swoją obronę?

  
Castiel przestaje poruszać palcami i wyraźnie sztywnieje.

  
\- To… – odchrząkuje niepewnie. – To chyba stało się wtedy, gdy, um, osiągnąłem szczyt rozkoszy cielesnej. Na chwilę straciłem kontrolę nad swoją niematerialną postacią. Jak mówiłem, było dużo lepiej niż poprzednio.

  
Dean przeciąga dłonią po twarzy.

  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że będziesz wypalał skrzydła na suficie przy każdym orgazmie? Super. Przypomnij mi, żebyśmy nigdy więcej nie robili tego w Impali. Chyba że potrafisz to naprawić.

  
\- Potrafię – mruczy Castiel. – Ale i tak wolałbym nie robić tego więcej w samochodzie.

  
\- Dlaczego? – pyta Dean z lekką urazą w głosie. – Masz coś do mojej ślicznotki?

  
Castiel milczy przez chwilę.

  
\- Jesteś z nią emocjonalnie związany – mówi w końcu. – Czuję to i to mnie rozprasza.

  
\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny – uznaje Dean, a kiedy Castiel nie odpowiada, Dean zaczyna chichotać. – Jasna cholera, naprawdę jesteś zazdrosny o Impalę! Jezu, Cas, czy można być bardziej uroczym niż ty?

  
\- To nie jest zabawne, Dean – mamrocze niewyraźnie Castiel. – To najmniej racjonalne z uczuć, jakich jestem zmuszony doznawać, od kiedy cię poznałem. I nie wiem, jak je wyłączyć.

  
\- Popracujemy nad tym – zapewnia Dean i kiedy przesuwa dłonią po plecach Castiela, by go postkoitalnie, całkowicie po męsku poprzytulać, jest prawie pewien, że wyczuwa coś na kształt miękkich piór.  
  
  
***  
  
Następnego dnia Sam budzi się z mocnym postanowieniem, że dzisiaj Dean już nie uniknie Poważnej Rozmowy. Przez całą drogę, kiedy jadą do Bobby’ego, by poświętować z nim odroczenie kolejnego końca świata, Sam zbiera się w sobie, porządkuje argumenty, robi mentalny przegląd swoich szczenięcych oczek i suczych twarzy, by wybrać te najbardziej przekonujące, jednocześnie marszcząc nos i próbując się domyślić, co tu tak znajomo pachnie.

  
Pociąga nosem i, szukając źródła zapachu, podnosi wzrok.

  
\- Dean. Na suficie są skrzydła.

  
\- Uhm – mówi nieuważnie Dean, rozglądając się przed przejazdem po torach.

  
\- Wielkie, czarne skrzydła, Dean. Anielskie – uściśla Sam.

  
\- No, są.

  
Oczy Sama rozszerzają się i Sam nagle wykręca się w fotelu, by spojrzeć na tylne siedzenie.

  
\- Dean, tapicerka jest rozdarta. Paznokciami. I nadpalona. I tu pachnie seksem. Dean, powiedz mi, że wzrok i węch mnie mylą. Powiedz mi, że nie zbałamuciłeś Castiela na tylnym siedzeniu Impali.

  
\- Uhm… Zbałamucić to takie nieodpowiednie słowo…

  
\- MatkoświętaDean! Przecież mówiłem, że masz tego nie robić w Impali! Masz to naprawić… I zdezynfekować… I wymienić tapicerkę!!!

  
Dean tylko się szczerzy, podkręca głośniki na ful i dołącza do Roberta Planta.


End file.
